Aningan
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Nation Information :'' Aningan is a very large and older nation at 72 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Baha'i Faith. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Aningan work diligently to produce Lumber and Gold as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Aningan to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Aningan allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Aningan believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even it means hurting its own economy. Aningan will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Military The separate branches of the Aningan military are organized into one cohesive entity called the Aningan Combined Services; the ACS includes a tactical fighter wing, a separate strategic bombing wing, an armored corps, a nuclear command, a maritime fleet with cruise missile capability, and a mobile infantry corps. Together, these six branches enable the ACS to technologically rival most, if not all, city-states in the Cyberverse. The ACS receives a fixed 2% of the national GDP. The ACS Tactical Fighter Wing and The ACS Strategic Bombing Wing The ACS Tactical Fighter Wing utilizes a fifth generation stealth fighter aircraft; the F-22 Raptor. Intended to be the leading advanced tactical fight in the early 21st century, the Raptor is the world's most expensive fighter to date and carries its air-air ordinance in an internal launch bay: Maximum speed: Mach 2.42 (1,600 mph) at high altitude, Armament: 6× AIM-120 AMRAAM, 2× AIM-9 Sidewinder. The ACS Strategic Bombing Wing utilizes a supersonic, variable-geometry heavy bomber ; the Tupolev Tu-160. As the world's largest and heaviest bomber aircraft, the Tu-160 is surprisingly maneuverable and emits a very small radar signature. Like the Raptor, the Tu-160 also carries its ordinance in an internal launch bay: Maximum speed: Mach 2.05 (1,380 mph), Ordnance: 40,000 kg (88,200 lb). The ACS Armored Corps The ACS Armored Corps is distinguished by the utilization of the next-generation Leopard 2E/A Main Battle Tank; a modernized version of the Leopard 1 and Leopard 2E. The tanks utilized by the ACS are equipped with 152mm smoothbore guns, a secondary weapons station, improved reconnaissance ability, a dozer, non lethal armament, close range surveillance ability (through camera systems), a searchlight and further changes to improve their perseverance and mobility. The reliance of the Mobile Infantry Corps on rapid response means that the Armored Corps is required to augment the ACS with "staying power." Typically, armored crewmen are held in reserve and experience training via combat deployments in CN:TE during peacetime. The ACS Nuclear Command In partnership with the North Atlantic Defense Coalition, Aningan reached nuclear capability in February, 2007. For the purpose of strategic nuclear deterrence, the ACS armed itself with the second variant of the Trident; this missile is more sophisticated than the first, can carry a heavier payload, and is accurate enough to be a first strike weapon. The Trident II utilizes a three stage solid propellant, is 13.41 m long, weighs 130,000 lbs, and has a range of 7500 km. The reentry feature of the self propelled warheads is what enables this rocket to have Intercontinental Ballistic Missile capabilities. Although the ACS Nuclear Command is governed by a defensive executive order that restricts the delivery of its nuclear arsenal, Aningan is not limited by a no-first strike policy. The ACS Maritime Command The ACS utilizes the Halifax-class Multi-Role Patrol Frigate as a weapons platform to launch tactical cruise missiles. The two quadruple (8) launch tubes are installed at the main deck level between the ship's funnel and the helicopter hangar. The Harpoon missile uses active radar homing to deliver a 227 kg warhead to a range in excess of 130 km. The Sea Sparrow vertical launch surface-to-air missile uses semi-active radar homing to deliver a 39 kg warhead at speed Mach 1.6 to a range of 15 km. The eight-cell launchers are installed port and starboard of the funnel. Surveillance of suitable targets is done via the Mobile Infantry Corps and the Aningan Intelligency Agency to minimize collateral damage. The ACS Mobile Infantry Corps The Mobile Infantry Corps is distinguished by its reliance on next generation Stryker vehicles to perform its rapid response duties. Aningan is fortunate because it can rely upon C-130 transport aircraft to deploy the ACS anywhere in the world. Formerly known as the Interim Armored Vehicle, the Stryker Light Armored Vehicle III III is at the center of the CIS Interim Brigade Combat Teams. The IBCTs are lighter and more mobile, yet offer firepower no enemy can hope to match. They have a maximum speed of 60 miles per hour and a range of 300 miles on a tank of fuel. The vehicle are swift, easily maintainable and include features designed for the safety of soldiers. The tires can be inflated or deflated from inside the vehicle to adapt to surfaces ranging from deep mud to hardtop, and it has run-flat tires, a built-in fire-suppression system and self-recovery winch. The vehicles run quieter than the current armored personnel carriers, increasing their "stealth." Unlike an Abrams tank or a Bradley fighting vehicle, the Stryker is a medium-weight, eight-wheel vehicle that can carry 11 soldiers and weapons at speeds of more than 60 miles an hour. With its giant rubber tires instead of noisy tracks, it is fast and quiet and draws on the brigade's reconnaissance drones, eavesdropping equipment and the ACS' most advanced communications gear to outflank an enemy rather than outslug it. Military Actions mobile, yet offer firepower no enemy can hope to match. They have a maximum speed of 60 miles per hour and a range of 300 miles on a tank of fuel. The vehicle are swift, easily maintainable and include features designed for the safety of soldiers. The tires can be inflated or deflated from inside the vehicle to adapt to surfaces ranging from deep mud to hardtop, and it has run-flat tires, a built-in fire-suppression system and self-recovery winch. The vehicles run quieter than the current armored personnel carriers, increasing their "stealth." Unlike an Abrams tank or a Bradley fighting vehicle, the Stryker is a medium-weight, eight-wheel vehicle that can carry 11 soldiers and weapons at speeds of more than 60 miles an hour. With its giant rubber tires instead of noisy tracks, it is fast and quiet and draws on the brigade's reconnaissance drones, eavesdropping equipment and the ACS' most advanced communications gear to outflank an enemy rather than outslug it.